


The First Journey

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's book challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Journey

It was Willow's. She didn't have her own money, of course, but her parents were discussing giving her an allowance once she started school. Xander knew his parents probably hadn't even considered it a possibility.

But he had somewhere else to go now. It had taken months of Willow's patience to get him there. But her books could take him away from the despair and rage of his house. Even if he didn't really know what those words meant, yet, he was sure he would come to.

But no book would ever be as precious as 'Wind in the Willows.'


End file.
